The Jedi from the past
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto a Jedi from the old republic is blasted in to the future. Start off in the Galactic war not sure were to put him
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

Rescuing a youth

Xxx

Oct 10 a young baby was just condemned to a life time of loneliness. An blond hair man was holding the baby in his arm. He thinking back to the meeting he just got out of.

"You want me do what?" shouted man.

"I am sorry Lord Fourth but that boy must be killed," said a man a man with bandages.

"That boy is my son and no one will harm him," said the man.

"Despite the Shinobi effort at appealing it has been decided," said the bandaged man.

"You will kill a baby just because of what might happen," said the blond haired man as he walks out hold his son. "I am sorry Naruto."

"I hope my friend get here in time," said the man as a metallic ship flies. Seeing the symbol on the side the blond haired man walks forward.

The ramp opens and a Zabark walks out. "Master Minato," said the man with horns and brown robes.

Master Derach," said Minato. "It's good to see you again."

"You seem distress my old friend," said Derach.

"Yes. My son has the Kyuubi sealed in him by the former Hokage," said Minato. "The civilian want him dead."

"So let me guess. You want me to take him off this planet," said Derach. Minato pulls out a metallic cylinder. "Are you sure Minato?"

"I will be getting no father of year at all. Giving him my lightsaber you and your master help me and making sure my is safe is all I can do."

"I shall make sure receive training. You have my promise," said Derach.

Minato give his son to the Master and bows. "Thank you my old friend," said Minato.

Xxx

Five year later a blond haired boy was sparring with another student with black hair. Satele Shan was the direct decedent of Bastila and Revan. Naruto kicked Satele down and placed the training Saber to her neck. "Why can't I beat you?" asked the young female who was older by one year.

"I train from when I wake up to when I go to bed," said Naruto. "Come on let's get some food."

The two get to the cafeteria and see many Jedi's walking around. Walking to a table Derach walks up. "Naruto after you have your lunch meet in my meditation chamber," said the master. "I think it's time to find out your past."

Xxx

Naruto heads to the chamber and sees his master there. "First I have been the right to train you as my padawan," said Derach.

"But just got here five years ago and I am still learning Makashi," said Naruto.

"You are a prodigy and I think I can help with your training," said Derach. "You father was a dear friend of mine."

"Who is he?" asked Naruto.

"His name is Minato Namikaze. Since I adopted you been given the name Naruto Derach," said Master. "What name do you want to go with?"

"I will have name you gave me father," said Naruto. "Do you have a holo-image of my birth father?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said the master as he takes out a holo-disk and the blond haired man image appear. "Thank you master, um father."

"Let me see your Makashi form," said the master.

Xxx

Seven years later Naruto was twleve and has master all form except Juyo due his principle. He was coming back from a mission to bodyguard the royal house of Alderaan . Next to him was Derach. "Student you did a great job on this mission. Do you want to take your trials?" asked the Master.

"No I don't think I am ready," said Naruto. "I heard you are taking a student and I am being transferd."

"Young Satele's pervious master was killed and I agreed to take her," said Derach. "How do you feel about it."

"I have learned a lot and you have much you can teach Satele," said Naruto. "Do you know the master, that I will be getting."

"You're not getting one," said Derach. "I have put you name forth for Jedi Knight."

"Are you sure I am ready?" asked Naruto.

"You will pass with flying colors," said Derach. "You have made me very proud father and master."

Xxx

They land in the temple and Naruto was standing in front of the council. "Young Derach, you have shown great skill and humility," said Master Argus. "We have decided to put on trail for knight hood."

Naruto nods his head. "You will head back to your planet and protect the Fourth Hokage during the Chunin Exam," said short Master with green Skin and point ear.

"I understand Master," said Naruto. "I shall protect Lord Hokage."

Xxx

Naruto gets to his fighter and take off after entering the planet position in Navigation computer. Landing in the forest outside a big village he walks to the gate.

Earlier Minato was a nervous wreck. "I will final get to see my son," he said with a wishper. "My son is coming home."

It took eleven year for Minato to take back all power from the council and made the council just his adviser. Walking out of the Hokage tower he gets to the gate.

Seeing the robe of a Jedi, he starts to fidget. "Great Master Jedi," said Minato with a bow which the Naruto returned.

"It is a pleasure to meet at last Lord Hokage," said Naruto. "You like to holo-picture I was given father."

"Let to my office, I would like to get to my son," said Minato.

Xxx

Minato shunshin to his office holding Naruto's shoulder. Rushing Naruto, Minato hug his son. "I am sorry,"

"I was told why you gave me up. Thank you father," said Naruto.

"How is the Jedi treating you?" asked Minato.

"I am Naruto Derach, father. My adoptive father has shown me love," said Naruto.

"I am upset that you took his name not mine. But you were raised as I asked him too," said Minato. "Now your job is to be my bodyguard during the finals with my other bodyguard Jiraiya."

"I shall protect you with my life," said Naruto

Xxx

Naruto was walking around the village when he saw a young brown haired boy getting picked up by a man wearing a cat suit. "Let me go," shouted the boy.

Walking to the teen holding up the young boy. "What is going on?" asked Naruto.

"This punk ran into me," said the teen.

"You will let him go," said Naruto. The teen places the boy on the ground. "Get behind me."

"What did you do?" asked the teen shaking of the mind trick. He grabs a bundled up package on his.

"You're going to use Crow," asked a blond haired female with a fan on her back.

"If you attack the Leaf declare war despite being allies," said Naruto.

"Kankuro, said a gravelly voice. "You are a disgrace."

"Sorry Gaara,' they started it," said the terrified teen. As a teen with a gourd on his back and red hair appears.

"Shut up or I will kill you," said Gaara.

"Right sorry," said Kankuro.

"May I ask your name genin?" said Naruto. "As well as the young man in the tree."

A black haired boy with a duck butt hair jumps down. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and an elite," said the black haired boy.

"A little advice. Your name mean in the battlefield. It makes you a bigger target," said Naruto. "I take it you are here for chunin exams?"

"That's right," blond haired girl.

"I wish you luck and stay out of trouble," said Naruto as the Uchiha walks up to him.

"I demand you teach me how to do what you did," said the boy.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto waiting for answer.

"I want to kill someone and avenge my family," said Sasuke.

"I will tell you this once. Let go of your revenge it will do no more than hurt you in the end," said Naruto.

"What do you know?' asked Sasuke.

"More then you think," said Naruto. "Young Sarutobi please come with me. I will take you back to the academy if Lord told me was true of you skipping."

Walking to the academy Naruto was in tough. "This boy force signature is huge," thought Naruto.

"Tell me about yourself, young Sarutobi," asked Naruto.

"My name is Konohamaru but everyone call honorable grandson," said the young boy.

"You are in you families shadow," said Naruto. "I will not that respectful. You are just Konohamaru if you want make a name for yourself."

"Huh," said the boy.

"How does that sound. Your surname mean nothing to me, you are, who you are," said Naruto.

Getting to the academy Naruto walks in. "Sorry for the arrival Iruka-san," said Naruto. "I found Konohamaru and asked for help navigating the village."

"Did skip class but I will let it go," said the brown hair man with a scar on his nose. "Konohamaru I will let it go but you will write me a report the Ninja art and they are used."

"I will take my leave." Naruto walks out of the classroom

Xxx

Getting to the Hokage's office he head to see his father. "Hokage-dono," said Naruto. "I would like to train Konohamaru Sarutobi as a Jedi."

"I need your permission," said Naruto.

"If the council says then you may."

"Thank you father."

Xxx

Naruto was meditating when his communicator beep. "Yes Masters."

"Naruto," said Argus. "We given you request some thought and we will let you teach about the Jedi and the force. This is part of you trials."

"I shall start soon," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto headed to the Academy. "Iruka has Lord Hokage given you a heads up?"

"Konohamaru please go with master Jeid," said Iruka.

"Naruto," said Konohamaru.

"I am have been given permission to train you as a Jedi. I shall begin you training."

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

Getting to a field Konohamaru asked a question on his mind. "So you said Jedi, are they like ninja?"

"No ninja fight their village and money. Jedi fight for peace and protect the innocent," said Naruto. "I shall teach you the Jedi code and you recite it to me before being trained."

"Ready Master."

Naruto recites the code to his charge

"There is no emotion there is peace."

"There is no ignorance. There is knowledge."

"There is no passion. There is Serenity"

"There is no Chaos. There is Harmony."

"There is no death there is the force."

"We shall start with basic of the code.

""There is no emotion there is peace. In other words. We are not ruled on emotion but try to find a peaceful solution. Example if a child is killed you will feel emotion for her death but try to give fair judgment to the killer through trial."

"There is no ignorance. There is knowledge."

We Jedi strive to enlighten our self with knowledge. Ignorance has led many Jedi tot eh dark side because they thought they immune to it. That is ignorance to the dark side and sway it might have to all living creatures."

"There is no passion. There is Serenity"

This means we don't let the thrill of the fight guide us. Instead try to end the fight quickly and with little damage. Thrill of the fight is passion magnified."

"What about love master?" asked Konohamaru.

"It is grey area. It is not forbidden but is frowned upon. I think the Jedi are afraid of let passion of love could you judgment and therefore become very possessive which will lead to the dark side."

"There is no Chaos. There is Harmony."

What that mean is we try to chaos of the force and bring harmony from the chaos. For example a planet is in war that is chaos. Peaceful resolution is harmony."

There is death there is the force. The force is living in us. When we die become one with it. Our bodies might rot but our soul will live on in the force."

"Did you get that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

"You will live by this code and I want you to recite it tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Yes Master," said the boy.

End Chapter

Alright this story will be complicated slightly it starts off in the Old republic will transition to Clone War Galactic Civil War. I want you to decide which war to go to. It will around chapter 5 give or take before I do this. I will touch on Galactic War during the old republic. And review.


	2. The New Threat

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

The New Threat

Xxx

Next day Naruto was mediating when Konohamaru walk up to him. "Please recite the code," instructed Naruto

"There is on Emotion there is peace. There is no ignorance there is knowledge. There is no passion there is serenity

There is no chaos there harmony. There is no death there is the force."

"Well done young Konohamaru. Let us being your training," said Naruto.

Over the hour Konohamaru was learning to use the force by picking up small stones. He was also taught the Shi Cho form with a training saber. "You're doing very well," said Naruto. "Keep practicing the first part of the chunin exams have started."

"Yes Master," said Konohamaru.

Xxx

Naruto was standing with the jounin. "Master Jedi," said a grey haired man.

"Can I help you Jounin-san?" asked Naruto.

"What is your take on the first exam?" asked the Jounin. "I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Pleasure Kakashi, and to answer your question it's interesting as a Jedi we don't use deception very much unless you're Jedi Shadow," said Naruto. "I will say it's beneficial for your genin to learn this."

"Looks like they finished," said a black haired jounin.

Naruto walks out. The second exam was very different in that unexpected enemy showed up. "Who is this Orochimaru?" asked Naruto as he was talking to Minato.

"A criminal of the worst kind, why?" asked Minato.

"I sense the dark side in this village which will not bother me due to your ruling a militaristic village. However, this energy is on par with a Master."

"I have never learned to sense it despite begin able to use it somewhat," said Minato. "We will need to be on guard."

Xxx

Naruto was given sometime to train Konohamaru and after he felt a darksider he up's the boy training. "Master may I ask why you are training me harder?"

"There is an enemy in the village and I want you to be ready," said Naruto. Rushing the boy the two continue their furious saber spar.

The month passed as the final was about to commence. Naruto was behind Minato on the other side was a man with white hair Naruto found out was Jiraiya. "Greeting Lord Hokage," said a man with green robes.

"Lord Kazekage," said Minato as Naruto eyes narrow.

"This is guy reeks of dark side," thought the blond padawan.

"I glad you made the trip," said Minato.

"It was easy," said the Kazekage.

"Let me start the festivities," said Minato.

XX

First Match was Kiba vs. Neji.

It was a stalemate with both clan jutsu. In the end Neji's superior defense was stronger than Kiba's offense.

Next Match was Sasuke vs. Gaara but Sasuke was disqualified due to not showing up.

The Third Match was the Nara genius vs. Temari of the Sand as it was more of a shogi match then a battle with Shikamaru trapping her but giving up due to low chakra

The matches were viscous as a lot of the genin were injured. The Kazekage eyes narrowed when Sasuke was disqualified. Giving a hand gesture a infiltrator put the civilians to sleep, with Ninja appear from the crowd as well.

The Kage box explodes as Naruto uses the force and send the assassin behind him and Jiraiya back.

"A Jedi," said a deep voice as a crimson saber appears in the guards' hand.

"What is a Sith doing here?" asked Naruto igniting his yellow saber.

The figure lowers his hood reveling the blue skin of a Chiss with red tattoo over his eyes. "I am Darth Vegas and your death," said the Sith attack.

Naruto jumps to meet his opponent. "So Orochimaru," said Jiraiya as the Sannin was facing his old teammate a man with pale skin and snake like eyes.

"You started the party without me said another voice as another red saber appears. Minato summon his saber a well. "I am Darth Cleve," said the Sith who was reveled to be a red skinned alien.

All around the stadium the Leaf were fighting the San and Sound invader. Minato ignites his saber in a green blade and goes into the Ataru beginning stance.

Battle of Heroes music

Naruto jumps to his enemy light flashing in a yellow beam. The Sith blocks it with his red saber. Naruto quickly kicks the Sith in the face after being blocked.

Vega growls in annoyance and unleash force lighting on Naruto sending him back from the unpredicted attack. "Die!" shouted the Chiss.

Naruto repulses with the force as he sends the Chiss back. Getting up Naruto rushes the Sith and engage his enemy. The two meet in the middle as Naruto parries another slash and goes for the short opening but is blocked.

Xxx

Jiraiya was engaged with Orochimaru in a taijutsu fight as the white haired ninja was not giving his opponent any time to use jutsu. "Striking Shadows Snake Hands," shouted the Snake Sannin as he neck extended and went to bit Jiraiya who grabbed it and slammed a spiraling orb into the rouge ninja sending him back.

Xxx

Minato was himself being pushed back by his opponent. Disappearing in a yellow flash the Hokage reappear above the sith and tried to decapitate his enemy only for the sith to impale the Hokage.

Assuming victory the sith's eyes widen as a paper bomb appear where the body would have been. "Substitution," the Sith Cussed to himself but is caught in the blast. Flying out from the blast the Sith's arm has burns on them.

Reappearing next to the Sith, Minato cuts him down. Seeing his enemy fall down Minato moves to help Jiraiya.

Xxx

Naruto was being hard pressed as he spun away and used the force to push the Sith away from. Seeing the Sith get up Naruto goes into Niman and slashes the sith who blocks it. The Chiss Sith was hard press to fight such a skilled Jedi. "Are you Master?" asked the Sith.

"No," said Naruto. "Padawan.

Naruto flinch as an echo from force hits him.

The Sith grazed Naruto shoulder causing him to drop the saber. "It's over Jedi," said the Chiss right before he gasp a saber sticking out of the sith torso.

"Let my guard down for an instant," said the darksider as he falls down.

Xxx

Konohamaru was running down the street looking for civilian when he came against an army of black garbed warriors. Konohamaru ignite his saber and a blue blade appear. "I hope I am ready," thought the young man.

They each pull out vibrosabers and charge. Konohamaru starts to fight the 20 enemies. Killing two of them he is quickly surrounded. Throwing his light saber he cuts five more down but is now losing ground.

As they approach the young unofficial Jedi kunai shuriken lodge them self in the enemy killing them.

Orochimaru after seeing his two allies cut down, tried to flee but was cut down by Minato. "The Sound and Sand Ninja surrendered.

During Negotiations Naruto was standing next to his new student. Konohamaru who was sporting the robes of the Jedi. Sound would cease as a village and Sand would have to pay fine to the Leaf.

A beep was heard. "Yes Master's," said Naruto.

"Naruto we have bad news," said Argus.

"Was about the death in force I sensed?" asked Naruto.

"Master Derach was killed in battle," said Argus. "I am sorry."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"The Sith attacked Korriban and Derach," said Argus.

"What about Satele?" asked Naruto.

"She escaped to warn us," said Argus.

"Orders Master?" asked Naruto.

"All Jedi's are to report back the temple for War," said Argus. "I would like to personally congratulate you for Knighthood."

I would like to train young Sarutobi as a Jedi," said Naruto.

"We accept," said Argus.

Naruto closes his eyes as a tear fall down his face. Heading back to the Hokage tower he notifies Minato of what happened and left for the Jedi Temple with Konohamaru.

Xxx

At the Temple Naruto walks to Council chamber. "Great you're here Naruto," said Argus. "As you know the Republic is now at war."

What is my first Mission?" asked Naruto.

"You are to head to a fleet of Sith Warships that has Master Derach's body. We must retrieve it," said Ven Zallow. "You will have platoon of troop to help you."

"Understood," said Naruto as he walks away to gather his troops.

He sees Satele. "Satele," said Naruto.

Satele looks down in shame. "I am sorry," she whispers.

"You did nothing wrong," said Naruto. "Father would not want his student to be in a pity party. There is no death there is the force. He will always be with us."

The young Padawan smiles. "Thank you," she said. "So you are going on a mission?"

"I am going to retrieve Dad's body," said Naruto.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Very well. Let me ask the master," said Naruto as he turns on his communicator and get approval.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

Xxx

End

Sorry for the rush of the event but I want the actually story to get started with the War. Now I am going to make a twist to the old republic starting with the Hero of Tython. It will be a little slow after this if I can the actual chapter this one was too fast.


	3. Not so you can reivew

Alright I have deleted the last chapter I did get complaints so I am uploading A NEW chapter. This note is to serve two purpose. Those who review the last chapter can review this one and to let you know there will be a new chapter. Thanks for being patent with me

This one is starting from the New Hope.

I also want to give not to this fic **The Return of Revan by ** Kamen Rider Gaim

his story gave some ideas so hope it is not a problem that I borrowed on aspect of your story


	4. The Jump to the future

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

The Jump to the future

Xxx

Naruto after getting the body of his father back and killing about a dozen or so Sith with Satele's help was given the rank master. His first mission was to take back Alderaan with Havoc squad.

Xxx

Naruto was in the Republic base on Alderaan when Konohamaru walk up. It has been six year since the start of the war and Naruto has made a name for himself as the the Lightening Jedi due to his speed and force augmentation of his already skilled martial prowess.

Satele was Grand Master after Naruto decline the position.

Konohamaru was a knight but with Master level force potency and Naruto said he will recommend his former student for Master position. Konohamaru has learned every form expect Naiman and Juyo.

He has mastered the first two of Shii Cho and Makashi to the highest degree, he can take on experienced knights of the same style.

After the second battle of Alderaan the Sith laid waste to the Jedi temple killing it's brave defender.

"Master," said Konohamaru. Naruto looks at his student.

"You need something, Kono-kun?" said Naruto.

"I just wanted to know what are mission is?" asked the padawan.

"Me and Master Satele are in charge of about ten thousand troopers each," said Naruto. "The mission is to take back the capital of Alderaan as well as kill Darth Malgus

"The plan is we well be the main army, as Satele hits their rear," said Naruto

"We will suffer heavy losses," said Konohamaru.

"That why you will stay away from the fight," said Naruto as Konohamaru looks at him. "You are basically the most powerful user of battle mediation, more than the former Jedi Bastila."

Konohamaru eyes widen as such praise. "I have only done small armies of about battalion master," said Konohamaru. "I am not sure."

"Consider this your test before you Master trials," said Naruto.

"I will try," said Konohamaru.

"Do or do not, there is no try in battle," said Naruto. Turning the the troopers he smiles. "We're moving out."

"Yes Sir," said the leader of the trooper.

Konohamaru sits down and closes his eyes. Steadying his breathing.

Near the capital a army of about 100 Sith Lord and Knight stood the road. "The Darkside is our ally," shouted a Zabark Sith. Naruto army approaches. "Attack shouted the Sith as lightsaber are ignited in a crimson blazer. A sea of red charge the republic troopers.

Naruto ignites his saber a blue blade revels itself. The trooper start to fire on the Sith Lords take a few unlucky ones out. Naruto charges the army and in a ataru style take five out in an attack.

Naruto blocks a saber and send a force waves taking out scores of Sith with a powerful force attack.

Naruto closes his eyes and he send a rallying feeling for his troopers. Unlike battle mediation they is just to rally trooper mental state without touching the enemy.

The battle continues ad the troopers take out vibro-sword and battle sword to saber. The Zabark Sith growls. And ignite two saber and charges Naruto. "Die Jedi," he shouted as his blade is blocked by Naruto.

"It's over surrender," said Naruto as the trooper rally due to Konohamaru's battle mediation. The sith tries to use lightening but it is deflected by Naruto saber and redirected killing the Zabark from the shock.

The trooper rush into the city and take out the resistance. A scout runs up. "Sir Master Stelet is have trouble with the Sith Lord.

"I will go an assist," said Naruto as he sprints to the other side of the capital and sees Satele fighting Malgus a man with no hair and a respirator from the war on his face

"Another Jedi," said Malgus. "Wait your turn."

Satele is knocked away by a back hand forcing Naruto to defend her. Malgus smirks. "Killing you will bring me glory," said the Sith. "This was our true plan to get rid of the strongest Jedi."

Naruto kicks the sith then blocks force lightening from Malgus. Naruto rushes the Sith. "Check mate," said The Sith Lord.

A beam hits them both causing an explosion. The smoke clear and to Satele horror Naruto is gone. "Naruto!" shouted Satele.

"Master Satele," said the voice of Konohamaru over the comm. "I can't sense my master."

"He is gone," said Satele as she tears up and start to cry for the death of her friend.

Xxx

At the Republic Base Konohamaru fell down in grief. "Order all trooper for clean up and get me contact with the temple."

Konohamaru bowed as the Master where show in hologram. "Master's Alderaan is our, however, we lost Master Namikaze."

The Master bowed their head. "We felt it in the force," said Master Yuan a female Jedi.

"I don't think his dead," said Konohamaru. "I did not sense an echo he just disappeared in the force."

You and grand Master Satele did well despite the losses," said Master Garber a Zabark Jedi. "May the force be with you."

Xxx

Tatooine 

Naruto just appeared out of a portal followed by Malgus. Taking not of the surrounding Naruto notice they are in a desert. "It's over Sith yield," said Naruto.

"Over my dead body," said Malgus as the two were in a saber lock. Breaking the lock Naruto spins on his heel and goes for a slash, but is blocked.

"Yield Malgus," said Naruto over the sound of sabers clash. Kicking the Sith Lord away, the blond Jedi unlashes a torrent of Force lightening shutting down the Sith Lords suit and respirator, killing him.

Xxx

In space on a star cruiser a black armored wearing man looks out the view point. "What is this presence I sense?" asked the man

Getting up he walks to the bridge. "Have you found the location of the plans?" he asked.

"We have had no luck," said a young Major. "She is quite resilient."

Xxx

Naruto was walking in the endless desert. Squinting his eyes he sees a small moister farm. Walking to it he sees a blond haired young man working on a droid. Noticing a Sandcrawler, he surmises Jawas doing business. "Hello," shouted Naruto as he walks towards the boy.

"Greetings," said the teen. "I am Luke Skywalker."

"Greeting, my name is Naruto," said the blond. "Can you point me to the nearest spaceport."

"Let me ask my uncle," said Luke. "Uncle Owen."

Yes Luke," said an older man.

"Greeting my name is Naruto, my ship crash landed here. I would like to find a space port."

"Mos Eisley is the closet," said the man. "I am Owen."

"I like to hire your nephew to take me there," said Naruto.

"How much?" asked Owen.

Naruto takes out a storage container and revels Nova crystal. "This amount can get you a nice amount of credits."

"Very well," said Owen. "It is getting late, you can leave tomorrow."

"Do you know any place has lodging?" asked Naruto.

"If you don't mind, you can sleep in the garage, that is the only room I have," said Owen.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Naruto.

Xxx

Owen sighed as he was talking to his wife. "Do you think we did the right thing Beru?" he asked.

"What do you mean," asked his wife.

"Keeping Luke hidden," said Owen.

"It was for the best, but has stunt his growth greatly," said Beru. "Why do you ask?"

"The man that appeared had a laser sword," said Owen. "But when I saw it look archaic."

"Something else is bothering you?" asked Beru. "You're worried?"

"I don't want Luke getting involved," said Owen. "I will have to ask him his intent."

Xxx

Next morning Owen walks out followed by Naruto. "Thank for the assistant your hospitality," said Naruto.

"I can't let you sleep in the desert," said Owen. "Luke will take you to the spaceport."

Luke runs out. "Uncle Owen the small droid left."

"Take the protocol droid with you," said Owen. Turning to face Naruto the elder man eyes narrow. "I know you are a Jedi. Keep Luke safe."

"I will protect him from the Sand people," said Naruto.

The two get in a land speeder fly off to fine the droid.

Xxx

They see the droid in the wastes of the deserts. Naruto sigh. "Stay here," said the blond. "I sense a Jedi nearby." Thought the blond.

Luke takes out his a binoculars and sees a small camp of Sand people. "Hope Naruto gets back," said Luke. Taking another look he is attack by the raider.

With a howl, the Tusken Raider knocks Luke of his feet.

Naruto jumps back and slices the raider in half with his blue blade. "Nice blade work my friend," said a voice.

"Who are you Jedi?" asked Naruto.

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi," said the man. "And you?"

Master Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

The older man eyes widen slightly but then remained calm. "It's a pleasure Master Uzumaki."

Naruto looks around. "Sandstorm. Do you have a place me and young Skywalker can rest," asked the blond.

Follow me?" said Kenobi.

Naruto pick the young boy up and follows the Jedi.

Xxx

At a small hut the Jedi places Luke ona cot. "Now can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the older man. "What is Jedi doing here and not on Tython?"

"The Jedi abandoned it several thousand year ago," said Kenobi. "If my history serves me right, after you Malgus disappeared the Sith destroyed them self and we reclaimed the temple."

"Can you tell happened during these thousand years?" asked Naruto.

"I can tell you the important part that led to the destruction of the Jedi," said Kenobi. "The rest is still in the temple."

Obi Wan explained how the Sith reemerged and the Jedi where betrayed by the chancellor.  
"I see and this Darth Vader was you student?" asked Naruto. "I have seen the student betray the light and their masters."

"So the Sith have won and few Jedi remained from the pruge," said Naruto with his eyes closed. "Luke is up."

Xxx

The two master were sitting across from Luke. "So Luke why travel this far?" asked Kenobi.

"I was going to take Naruto to the spaceport and droid had message for you," said Luke.

Let's see what you got my friend," said Obi Wan.

Xxx

The droid plays the message as a young lady appears. "Master Kenobi," said the female. "You served with my father in the clone war. This droid is carrying the plan to the Death Star with the weakness of said weapon. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope."

"I guess I can escort the plans to Alderaan," said Naruto.

"Luke, I have something for you," said Obi Wan. "A gift from your father."

Taking a small object he actives it to revel a lightsaber of blue color. "A lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight," said Kenobi.

"My father was a pilot," said Luke.

"That is the story your uncle gave you," said Obi Wan. You father was killed by my other student Darth Vader."

Naruto' eyes narrow. "Why fabricate a story?" thought the blond.

"We could use you help," said Kenobi.

"I can't help, I got to get back to the farm," said Luke.

"Let's head back before it gets dark," said Kenobi.

Xxx

After riding around they see a burned Sandcrawler and dead Jawas. "Sand people," said Luke.

"No not sand people, they march spread apart to hide thier numbers. This is Imperial marking," said Obi Wan.

"If they found the Jawas then must found out who bought the droids," said Luke. Hopping back in to the speeder Luke rides back to his house.

Xxx

A few hours later Luke come back. "I should have been there," said Luke.

"It would have made little difference," said Obi Wan. "Even with you and Master Uzumaki. You would have fallen eventually to higher numbers."

"I want to go with you," said Luke. "I want to Go to Alderaan."

"Let us find us a pilot," said Ben.

Xxx

At Mos Eisley the three came into the port by land speeder. "Halt," said a man in white uniforms.

"May I help you trooper?" asked Obi Wan.

"We need to see you identification and check out the droids," said the trooper.

"You don't need to see our identification," said Obi Wan waving his hand.

"We need don't need to see your identification," said the trooper.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," said Kenobi.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," said the trooper.

"You may go about your business," said Kenobi.

"You may go about you business," said the trooper.

"Move along," said Obi Wan.

"Move along," said the trooper as the speeder ride away.

Xxx

"I thought we were toast," said Luke.

"The force can influence the weak minded," said Obi Wan.

Getting into the cantina Luke gets to the table when an alien turn him around. "He doesn't like you," said one of the alien.

"I sorry," said Luke.

"I don't like you either," said the same alien. "You better watch yourself."

"I will be careful," said Luke only to be turn around.

"You'll be dead!" shouted the alien

Naruto walks up. "You seem stressed my friend," said he blond. "Let me buy you a drink."

The alien pulls out a blaster but his arm is severed by the blade held by Naruto.

Xxx

Obi Wan was talking to a hairy alien. The creature walks away. A man walks up. "Chewbacca said you looking for a pilot," said the man. "I am Han Solo."

Is it Fast enough?" asked Ben

"You have never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

No," said Naruto. "Is it fast."

"It went through the Kessel run in 5 parsecs," said Han

"We need to get to Alderaan," said Kenobi. "No questions asked."

"Why?" asked Han.

"We want to avoid imperial entanglements," said Obi Wan.

"If it is like that, then 20,000 credits," said Han.

Luke stand up. "We can buy a ship with that," said Luke.

"Who's going to fly it, you?" asked Han

"Let's go Ben," said Luke.

"I am willing to pay 20,000 to get us there," said Naruto. "I have storage of nova crystal that is worth more then what you asking," said Naruto. "I will pay you another 20,000 for you flight back."

"Where did you get the money?" asked Luke.

"There was small Sabacc game and I won the pot," said Naruto. "Do we have a deal?"

"I guess I will take you to Alderaan," said Han. "Meet at docking bay 7," said Han.

Xxx

"You have company Mr. Solo," said Naruto as a green Rodin walks up.

"You are late with Jabba's money," said the bounty hunter.

"Greedo, I was on my way to let him know I have his money," said Han.

"Give me the money and I will take it to him," said Greedo.

"I don't have it now, but I will give it to him," said Han.

"You corpse should pay well enough," said Greedo as he is shot by Han.

"Sorry for the mess," said Han giving the bartender some cash."

Xxx

They get to the docking pay when a Hutt slithers up. "Han Solo, where are you?"

"I am here Jabba," said Han. "I wasn't going to run."

"Why did you fry poor Greedo?" asked the Hutt.

"Next time you have a message come yourself. I will have money plus a little extra," said Han.

"Last chance," said Jabba. "If you fail I will post a bounty on you so high ever bounty hunter will be gunning for you."

Han Solo and Naruto head to bay 7.

Xxx

They get to a beat up ship when several squads off trooper rush in. "Every one on the ship!" shouted Han.

The three get on the ship with Naruto using the force to throw back the troopers. "Next stop Alderaan," said Han as they blast their way out.

Xxx

In the main room of the freight, Luke was had his lightsaber active. Flying around him was a small remote shooting small blasts at him. "Use the force, Luke,"

A shot got past the farm boy guard and stung him. "Try this," said Naruto as he places a helmet of the teens head with the blast shield down.

"I can't see," said Luke.

"Use the force not your eyes," said Obi Wan.

Luke blocks all of the blasts with his saber. "It's just luck," said Han.

"I don't believe in luck," said Kenobi.

"Hokey religion and ancient weapon is no match for a blaster," said Han.

Naruto's eyes widen. "You sense that?" asked Naruto.

"A million voice screamed out and then was silence," said Kenobi.

Chewbacca runs up and roar.

"An asteroid field," said Han.

"Where is Alderaan?" asked Luke.

"We are at the site, but no Alderaan," said Han

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

Destroyed by Empire," said Obi Wan.

"That's impossible. Not even a fleet can do that," said Han

They sees a fighter flying past them. "Tie fighter," said Han. "They need a base to be out here."

"It's heading to the moon," said Luke.

"That's no moon, it's a space station," said Ben

It's too big," said Han. "I lost control, where in a tractor beam."

"Do we have a place we can hide?" asked Naruto.

"I have compartments," said Han.

Xxx

The freight docked in the station as storm trooper walk up the ramp. They see it empty. "No one's here," said Trooper. "Bring in the scanner."

Xxx

The trooper slammed in the wall dead as the other one is taken out. "Get these on," said Han give Luke a suit and helmet.

The four sneak outside. Getting to a room Han sigh. "The only way out is disable the tractor beam," said Han.

"I'll go since the stealthiest," said Obi Wan.

R2D2 made some noises. "The princess," said the golden protocol droid.

"Who?" asked Han.

"Princess Leia," said C3PO.

"We got to rescue her," said Luke.

"Don't drag me into this," said Han.

"40,000 credits," said Naruto. Han turns his head. "If you rescue my soon to student."

"What are you talking about?" asked Han.

"She is strong in the force and I will make her a Jedi," said Naruto. "40,000 plus what I was going to pay you."

"Fine, how do you want to do this?" asked Han.

We capture a Wookiee from the captured ship," said Naruto as he take the cuff. "You might have to do it Han."

Alright," said Han.

Xxx

In the detention block, three storm trooper were escorting Chewbacca. "Where did you get this thing?" asked the commander.

"Prisoner for the star freight we captured," said Han.

"I will have to clear it," said the man only to be impaled by a blue saber. The men are taken out quickly.

"Found her," said Naruto. "Next hallway."

Naruto rushes to the cell and cuts open the bar with his saber. "Princess Leia?" asked Naruto.

"Master Jedi," said the princess.

"I have Obi Wan with me. Let's get out of here," said Naruto. The two get to the control room when they see Han running toward them.

"We've got company," said Han.

"This way is blocked," said Luke seeing that their surrounded.

Leia blast a grate. "In here," she shouted.

They the group finds themselves in the trash compacter. "What a lovely smell you discovered," said Han.

"We don't need that right now," said Naruto. He hear a sound. "I don't think where alone."

Luke is pull down by a tentacle. Naruto senses the beasts and throws his saber killing it. They see the walls closing in on them.

Naruto looks around as the wall slow down. Seeing a door he opens using the force as he hold the wall from crushing them. "Get to the door," said Naruto as everyone files out. Naruto uses Force speed get through the door as the wall close in completely.

"3PO, get to the hanger," said Luke.

Xxx

Kenobi was at the tractor beam control and pulled a lever, shutting it down.

At the bridge a man in black armor was standing next to an officer. "This presence," said the armed figure. "I haven't felt it since."

He walks away.

Xxx

"Split up," said Naruto as he and Leia go one direction. They see and bridge which is not extended.

"What now?" asked Leia.

Get behind me," said Naruto as he focuses a blast of force energy ripping the door away and killing all of the trooper sin the blast. He grabs on to Leia and using the force jump to the other side.

Naruto was cutting his way through the storm trooper that intercepted his party, his blue blade a swinging in a flurry of acrobatics.

Getting to the hanger they hide behind a pillar as Han and Luke run beside them.

Xxx

Obi Wan was making his way to the hanger when he saw the armored clad visage of Darth Vader. "At last we meet again master," said the Sith. "When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil Darth," said Kenobi.

The starts to clash

Xxx

The groups make their way to the Falcon as Luke sees Kenobi in a duel. He stuck down by Vader. "No!" shouted Luke.

The stormtrooper start to fire forcing the heroes get on board. "Let's hope the old man got the tractor beam down," said Han. The Falcon blasts out of the hanger

"Incoming fighters," said Naruto as he gets into a turret with Luke taking the second one. After a small shoot out the Falcon lands on the forest moon on Yavin.

Xxx

In a briefing, General Dodona had the projector of the Death Star. "As you can see, the battle station can't be damaged by laser fire," said Dodona.

"Then how can we win," asked a Rebel trooper.

"A one man fighter can go down the trench and well place torpedo in the port at the end can destroy it."

Xxx

Naruto was at his X wing as a black R5 unit was being placed. Seeing Han, Naruto walks up to him. "I won't judge you Han, reconsider the attack on the Death Star."

"I have a debt to pay, I don't feel like dying," said Han.

Naruto gives Han his credits. "70,000, a little more then I promised. Stay safe my friend."

"You too Master Jedi, may the force be with you," said Han.

Xxx

"Death Star approaching," said the overhead. "All pilots to your ships."

The fighters hover and take off from the planet.

Xxx

In space the small team of X wings and Y wings were getting close. "Red leader have your entire squadron take out the encampment," said Naruto.

"Right Squadron leader," said a older man. Two turrets have been destroyed. "Y wings- coast is clear," said Naruto. "Start you attack run."

Closing his eyes Naruto uses Battle Mediation. He fighter starts to fly forward joining the others.

They get close as the guns get silent. "Gun stopped," said Naruto. "Put on your rear deflectors, watch for enemy fighters."

"Red leader, have some of your fighter keep them off our back," said Naruto. The Tie Fighter get in the trench as the order was given. "Start your attack run."

The first fight in the groups takes out a Y wing, killing the pilot. It has become a fight for survival as fighter after fighter was destroyed.

Naruto shoot the first fight down as he joins the fray.

In another fighter Darth Vader was getting frustrated. "Pilot keep that one from getting close to us."

The two tie fighter engage Naruto forcing him to leave Luke to pull out a victory. "I will be back Luke, hang on."

Naruto destroyed the first Tie but the other got a grazing hit. "Take care of that R5," said Naruto as he blast the Tie fighter to kingdom come.

Rushing back to the battle Naruto sees Luke about to get shot. The falcon come out of nowhere and destroys the Tie next Vader have him get hit, sending him into to space. "Do it Luke," said Han

Luke fires the torpedoes into the target destroying it. "Way to go Luke," said Naruto.

Xxx

In the rebel base Naruto got out of his fighter and smiled as Luke was congratulated on making the winning shot. See Leia he walks up to her. "Princess, may I talk to you?" asked Naruto.

The two walk away. "What do you need to talk to me?" asked Leia.

"You are deeply strong in the force," said Naruto. "I would be honored to train you as Jedi."

"Give me time to think about it," said Leia.

"Of course," said Naruto.

Xxx

The medal where given out to the four hero of the battle, in a ceremony. Leia walked to Naruto and bow after the ceremony . "I would like to be trained Master," she said. "As a Jedi."

"Your official training will beginning tomorrow," said Naruto. "Meet me at the Hanger."

Xxx

End

A/N: I rushed the death star fight. Naruto did very little except use battle meditation. He was also the leader of the whole squadron I want to thank the author of The return of Revan for giving me idea for Naruto's student.

Naruto will teach Luke a little bit but not officially


	5. Back to Tython

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

Back to Tython

Xxx

Naruto was on a Rebel Star Ship, meditating, across from him was Leia. On Naruto's head was a small pebble. "Concentrate," said Naruto. "Use the Force to move the pebble from my head to yours."

Leia inhaled, and then exhaled. The pebble starts to wobble as it lifts off Naruto head and slowly move off with a wobble. As it gets to Leia it drops getting a depressed look from the princess. "Sorry master," said Leia.

"You did very well, for your first attempt," said Naruto. "Get some rest."

Yes Master," said Leia.

Xxx

Naruto was meditating when a astral form of Konohamaru appear. "Konohamaru," said Naruto.

"It has been a while Master," said Naruto's former student. "You must go back to Tython."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"It has a holocron that might help train your student," said Konohamaru.

"Thank you my friend," said Naruto.

"There is another holocron for you to view," said the spirit.

"Thanks you," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto was talking to a commander. "I have to go to training academy of the former Jedi order," said Naruto. "I will be taking Leia with me."

"Master Jedi, do you have to go?" asked the general

"Forgive me General Cracken, but I need the holocron to train Leia," said Naruto.

"I will give you a small transport," said the general.

'Thank you general," said Naruto.

Xxx

Leia walked up to the ship. "Where are we going, Master?" she asked.

"We are going to an old Jedi academy on Tython," said Naruto. "It in the deep core, which might be a problem."

"Why there?" asked Leia.

"It has some knowledge for you to begin some more training," said Naruto.

The ship was diplomatic shuttle used by senators. They get on board and take off.

Xxx

On a Imperial Star Destroy Darth Vader was in front a holo image of a man who appears to have been scarred. "Master," said Vader.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the force," said the elder man. "I sense a Jedi nearby. Take an army to Tython. I have a feeling the Jedi will show himself."

"As you wish my master," said Vader with a bow.

Xxx

Naruto was using the force to pilot the ship as he was teaching his student the Shii Cho. They see a planet with a lush landscape. "Here we are home sweet home," said Naruto.

Leia looks out the view port as she sees a temple intact. "Is that it?" she asked.

"This will be our home a few days," said Naruto. The ship lands in a hanger of the Temple. "It has been so long."

"Master?" asked Leia.

"We will finish up your Shii Cho tomorrow," said Naruto. "You must be tired."

Xxx

Naruto was walking around the old complex and came to the master chamber on the second level. Looking ahead he sees the vault that contains the Holocron and can only be opened by lightsider. Placing his hand on the vault it opens. He sees a dozen holocron. He grabs the one on the top and turns it on. Naruto eyes widen as he sees Satele. "Naruto," said the female grandmaster image. "It has been a while."

"It has Satele, hasn't it," said Naruto.

"The war had ended with the complete route of the Sith a year after you disappeared," said Satele. "I also sense you have a student."

"Her name is Leia princess of Alderaan," said Naruto. "I need the training holocrons."

"All of them are for your use," said Satele.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto was in a training room the next morning with his student. "I want you to show me the basic of Shii Cho," said Naruto. Leia did as told.

Naruto had for a several week had Leia work on Shii Cho and moved her on to Makashi. Walking up to his student , he is ready administer her last test. "Leia, it time to build your lightsaber."

"Are you sure I am ready?" she asked.

"For you lightsaber, yes, however you're still a student and will taught by me," said Naruto. "Go to an area called the forge."

Taking out a holocron a map appears. This is where you want to go," said Naruto as a red beep appear.

"Thank you master," said Leia.

"Be careful, there are being known as flesh raider. They will attack you," said Naruto.

"Do I need a weapon?" she asked.

"Use the force or physical strike," said Naruto. "You will have no weapon to start with till you build your saber."

"What will you be doing Master?" asked Leia.

"I will here waiting for your return," said the blond Jedi. "Off you go."

Xxx

Leia exits the temple and heads down to the meadow. She is attack by red skinned creatures. "These are the Flesh Raider."

They take ancient swords and charge Leia. She grabs a sword form one of raider hand with the force and starts to fight. Take the three out that attacked her, she continues on.

Xxx

Leia got to a old temple where dismantled droids. Quietly she walk towards them. She is attacked by more Flesh Raider. She takes them out quickly with the force and some slashes.

Xxx

Back at the temple Naruto was meditating. "What is this feeling?" He asked himself. "Vader."

Getting up he saw a imperial shuttle landing on the far side. He quickly leaves the temple.

Xxx

Leia was heading up the steps to the Forge. She saw a workbench and several component of a lightsaber. After several attempts Leia finished the handle and ignited it in a yellow beam.

The ground shakes as a small army of Flesh raider surrounds her. Looking around she sees option but to fights. Brandishing her blade, Leia charges the Flesh Raiders.

Xxx

Naruto was walking to where the shuttle landed. Getting to it he waits hand on his saber. "You should have fled," said Darth Vader.

"I don't flee form a follow knight," said Naruto. "I am not here to kill you just stall you for a moment."

Go thing I brought back up," said Vader as a pale skin man walks out of the shuttle. He has line on his forehead. "Meet the inquisitor."

Naruto smiles. " It is a pleasure to meet you. Now let's skip the pleasantries."

Naruto takes out two sabers and ignites them. One his original blade the other his birth father blade. Blue and Yellow. The two sith follow suits as Vader has a single red blade. The inquisitor has double bladed saber on a hand grip that is circular. The inquisitor rushes forward and clash with Naruto but is unable to break Naruto guard.

"Form Three," said Inquisitor amused at the defensive form.

Vader rushes forward and tries to break Naruto guard. Key word try as Naruto was parries each blows give the Jedi opening he does not exploit. "His form three is on par with Master Kenobi in his prime," said Vader. Seeing the futility of the attack the two sith back off.

"My turn?" asked Naruto as he jumps forward going for Vader. "I am not a one trick pony."

The inquisitor press a button and blades spins on the handle. Vader was kicked back by Naruto as the Inquisitor and tried to get him off balance with spinning saber.

Naruto quickly turn back to the defensive Third form, blocking the slashes. Smirks the Inquisitor thinking he had the upper hand tries to slash at the neck. Slipping in the Inquisitor's guards, Naruto decapitates him.

Vader seeing his partner killed tries to get to the ship. Opening the ramps about several dozen troopers march out weapons firing.

Dodging the projectiles Naruto starts to hack the soldiers to pieces. Vader rushes forward and tries to use the distraction as an advantage.

Vader quickly realizes that was a horrible mistake as his squad he came with was killed and was now fighting a skilled enemy. Seeing no other option but to flee Vader throws a tree in front of him and he flees. Naruto turns his saber off and sees the dead around him.

"Leia got her lightsaber," said Naruto.

Leia runs up. "Master you had a party?" she asked.

"Vader decided to pay us a visit," said Naruto. "Did not go as he planned."

"I built my lightsaber," said Leia.

Let get back to the fleet," said Naruto.

Xxx

Back at the Alliance fleet Naruto was talking to Ackbar. "So Dodona was captured, by Vader?" said Naruto.

"He happened right after you left Master Jedi," said the Mon Calamari

"I see," said Naruto. "I will continue to train Leia. By the way, where is Luke?"

"He went to look for another base," said Ackbar. "Anything else Master Jedi?"

"Going to a training room to train Leia," said Naruto. "May the force be with you."

"You to master Jedi," said the commander.

Xxx

End chapter

A/N: Sorry for the updates being slow. I can't think of how to continue some of my stories. I am also getting my book ready for a fair. In my states.


	6. Jedi Rescue

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

The Jedi from the past

Jedi Rescue 

XXX

Naruto was mediating. Sitting in tranquility, he find himself on a rocky world. He also sees what appears to be children in youngling robes. Getting up he walks to the main bridge of frigate he was on. "Leia," said Naruto. "I had a vision. I will have to leave for a few days."

"Where are you going?" asked Leia.

"My home," said Naruto. "I believe we can find allies there."

"Let's go," said Leia.

"I will be going alone," said Naruto. "I want you to go to Hoth and help Luke and our friends."

"Yes Master," said the princess.

XXX

In the imperial palace, Palpatine was sitting on his throne. Darth Vader walks up. "We have found the location of Jedi younglings."

"I know," said the Emperor. "I want you to find the rebel base. I deal with these younglings."

"Yes my Master," said Darth Vader. "I will have Captain Killa, prep your ship."

XXX

Naruto, was walking to his star fighter. Getting in his Z headhunter, he takes off. He gets to his home planet and lands outside his former village. Heading in his sees nothing but ruins. "So nothing stand to the sands of time."

Heading south he sees a small child running. Taking a closer look, he notices Jedi robes. Sticking to the shadows, he follows the youngling. He finds himself to the only standing building the Kage tower. His eyes narrow. "Genjutsu."

He releases the illusion and sees a town bustling with activity. He walks in and is instantly surrounded by ten Jedi. "Who are you?" asked a Jedi with a no nonsense tone.

"I am Master Namikaze," said Naruto. "I wish to speak to the one in charge."

"Please surrender your weapon," said Jedi. Naruto hands him his lightsaber and blaster. "Why a blaster."

"Why use a saber in a galaxy that fears us."

"Follow us," said the head Jedi.

The ten Jedi and Naruto head to the tower. They get to what looks like a mix of Kage tower and Jedi temple. Going up a flight of stair they reach a small office. "It's a pleasure to meet Master Namikaze."

Naruto was looking at an older white human. "How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"I Studied Grand Master Satele holocron. Gave me the location of this planet for hiding."

"Can I ask your name?" asked Naruto.

"Jedi Master Tholme."

"A pleasure, to meet you," said Naruto with a bow. "I am Naruto Namikaze- Derach ."

"Why have you come?" asked Tholme.

"When I was on my way, I sensed the Darkside. Your base has been compromised," said Naruto.

"Who is coming?" asked Tholme.

"Palpatine," said Naruto. "I will hold him and his troops, but I can't win against such odds."

"So you want us to leave?"

"Go to Hoth, the rebels could used allies," said Naruto. "How many Youngling do you have?'

"Fifty."

"We can get everyone on board my ship name is Jedi hope," said Naruto. "It is my flag ship."

I sense it, he's landed," said Tholme.

"He has landed on the other side of the village. That way we can a least get to the ship," said Naruto.

XXX

Later the younglings where escorted by the ten Jedi as Naruto stayed behind with Tholme. "May the force be with you Master Derach."

"You too Master Tholme," said Naruto. Naruto runs toward the approaching Imperials.

Tholme make his escape, with his charge. "Looks like the elusive Jedi has decided to face us," said Palpatine and his army of thousands. Including the ATAT and ATST.

"Your time is up, Emperor," said Naruto.

"Kill him," said Palpatine.

Naruto activate his lightsaber blocks the first bolts. Letting and torrent of Force Lightening, He hit about twenty Troops killing them instantly. Rushing at the enemy, he send lightening from his saber in a wave taking out about fifty, more trooper.

The ATAT starts its barrage. Naruto deflects it back but it is absorbed by the armor of the walker. Grabbing a ATST with the force. He slams it in the four legged walker. Starting the fall, the walker is destroy by a torrent of force lightening, so powerful it tore right through the walks armor killing all inside.

Blocking the red blade of Palpatine, Naruto spins and kicks the Sith in the face.

XXX

The Jedi where getting on board the Jedi Hope. Getting to the cockpit, Tholme points in the direction of the fight. "We must rescue Master Derach."

XXX

Naruto was tiring from defending from all angles. Around him you see the ground littered with bodies and metal. Catching a blast of lightening in his hand, he redirects it at the Sith Lord. "You are in impressive Jedi," said Palpatine. "Too bad you decided to oppose me."

The two clashed in titanic battle. The force abilities used where cause the imperials troops to lose a lot of men. Palpatine killed as many of his men due to the battle as Naruto did. "I see, you a Battle Master," said Palpatine.

"You will die Sith," said Naruto. He is quickly surrounded by several Stormtroopers.

"You let your guard down," said Palpatine.

"I was stalling," said Naruto as Jedi Hope appears lowers its ramp. Using Force Lightening, Naruto strikes down the troopers, who were aiming at the starship and shoots some at Palpatine to shield the ship from his gaze. Jumping up he get on the ramps and walks in. The Ship takes off.

XXX

"We're not out of the woods yet," said Naruto. "We must clear the blockade."

Seeing about twenty Star Destroyers, Naruto eyes narrow. "I got an idea."

"What is you plan?" asked Tholme.

Closing his eyes, Naruto reaches out with the force as the Star Destroyers start to turn. Tholme is amazed at such power as the Imperial ships start to fire on each other. Naruto starts to sweats. "Make a jump now."

The Jedi Hope disappears in Hyperspace jump.

XXX

On the Star Destroyer, the commander had a feeling of dreads. "Sir, the Emperor is on the line."

"Commander have you captured the ship?" asked Palpatine.

"They escaped," said the commander before he feels something take hold of his throat and he is strangled, by the force.

"Captain, you are in charge of this fleet, don't disappointed me," said Palpatine.

"Of course My Lord."

XXX

On the Jedi Hope, Naruto was sitting in the briefing room. "Master Tholme, we can use your help," said Naruto.

"I appreciate you saving us, however we are unable to help," said the Master. "I lend my assistance as a spy master."

"You would've made an excellent Jedi Shadow," said Naruto. "Do you want me to drop you on a specific planet?"

"These Youngling, should face the horrors of war," said Tholme.

"It's kind of late for that," said Naruto. "We can at least train them."

"I will train them," said Tholme.

"Very well I respect you decision," said the blond Master. "Let me take you somewhere to hide.'

"Where?" asked Tholme.

"Onderon's moon,Dxun" said Naruto.

"Why there?"

"Because the Darkside energy of the moon, will block the light from reveling your location."

"Fair enough," said Tholme.

XXX

After dropping off the Jedi Naruto heads to Hoth. He is greeted by Han and Leia. "Did you do it Master?"

"I rescued them, but the Master will help with spying and espionage. He does not want the children to fight."

"Fair enough," said Han.

Where is Luke?" asked Naruto.

"He went out to fix a power converter ," said Han. "I was just on my way out.'

"When did he leave?" asked Naruto.

"Four hour ago," said Han.

"In this cold, we better find him," said Naruto. He could if exposed to the cold for too long."

XXX

I am taking you to finish your training. In a few days," said Naruto.

"Yes Master," said the princess.

XXX

End

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

Sageof6way

Next chapter will be the Battle of Hoth


End file.
